


Possible Strings Attached

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: You, madam, have been visiting Loki in the dungeons for a couple weeks now, no commitments thus far. Short words have been exchanged, but nothing particularly extensive. For a good portion of this, a chair has been set outsite Loki’s cell; the last couple times you’ve ventured within. For the first time this visit aside from his curt greetings, he speaks. Acutal conversation ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as always, name replacement is here:  
> http://nerddface.tumblr.com/post/141469388803/possible-strings-attached

“I think there is something more to this,” he spoke suddenly. “You stay with me, in this place, even when you do not have to. Everyone else turns away from me in fear– except you.” he stepped a little closer and studied her face with the same intensity that made her feel as though he was perforating her very being at every place his eyes focused. “I see something different in your eyes when you look at me.” 

Y/N did not let her equanimity waver. She stared at him straight back, even as she felt him probe her mind for weakness. She was glad she’d trained magically, and warded her mind against unwanted intrusions before coming. His brow raised when his efforts turned over fruitless, and she blinked slowly in return. 

“Something you do not want me to know, agent?” he questioned. She shrugged, saying nothing. Loki tried again at her mind, though this time it was harder to detect. She heard a faint inkling of his voice echo across a connection he was trying to make, and she let that anchor. 

_Something you desperately wish to see, milord?_

If he was surprised by the sudden acceptance, he didn’t show it, save for a raised brow that betrayed no emotion. 

_What is it in your gaze…_ he pondered, still studying it. _Is it… love, perhaps? Desire, even?_

Y/N took a step back, her brow creasing defensively for a moment. Loki’s mouth curled into a pretensive, complacent smile, and his head tilted back as he considered her again. 

_Do not think I am a blind fool, woman. Why else do you stay here?_

The time Y/N took to form her answer was probably more telling than the answer itself. _I don’t see how it matters._

Loki closed the step she’d taken away from him. _It is all that matters. No man would willingly and so enthusiastically associate themselves with a murderer such as me if they had known of him, let alone one of whom you have been a target. Not unless there was a reason behind it which they themselves did not even understand. And if what I know of you is true, the only viable answer is that you are in love._

Y/N suppressed a growl deep in her throat. _You know nothing of me._

The god of lies chuckled audibly. _On the contrary, little one, I know more than you might think._

There was silence for what felt like an eternity between them, and she had to admit she was afraid of what he might know. _And you?_ She inquired, changing the subject. He could tell, she knew it. _What of why you let me stay here? What of why you ask me if I love you?_

_Did I not just state my reason? I am curious. As for why you stay, it is not as if I have any choice._ He gestured to the cell around them. Y/N mentally kicked herself for asking such stupid questions. 

“Oi!” a guard barked at them suddenly. “What are you doing in there?”

Y/N realized that they must look pretty strange, standing there wordlessly staring at each other, punctuated only by reactions to what the other was apparently not saying. Loki sighed. 

“We are not discussing my escape, if that is what you mean. Do calm down and return to your duties.” 

The Asgardian looked to her and she nodded her corroboration. “Good and dandy.” She flashed a thumbs-up. The guard looked satisfied and turned away again. Y/N returned her gaze to Loki to find him smiling amusedly at her. 

_Such strange behavior._

_And I took it you found it enticing._

The prince stepped into her personal space and circled her, canvassed her as a wolf would. She followed his gaze as far as she could, trying not to mind his body brushing hers, and caught it again when he came full circle. She could nearly feel his breath on her face as he stood before her. Sparks flew between their equally unwavering gazes. 

_Tell me. I can see it, tell me I am a monster worth loving_.

Y/N felt her mouth twitch just barely as she held back a smile. _I cannot tell you that, for I see no monsters here._

His eyes flickered for a fraction of an instant between her eyes and her mouth. Another second passed and suddenly his was on it, his hands coming around her. Hers wound around the back of his neck as they were pulled together, chest to chest. She hoped she wasn’t imagining the fervor with which he kissed her, and that he didn’t do it just to prove the enthusiasm behind her own lips. She also hoped he couldn’t feel her rapidly beating heart. 

Eventually their lips parted, but their faces stayed in close proximity. The sweet taste of his mouth lingered in her own, and her lips tingled as though he’d cast a spell on them. Their eyes opened slowly in tandem, but didn’t quite meet yet. Y/N noted the elevation in Loki’s breathing, and tried not to let her heart jump for joy. 

Suddenly, his arms released her, and hers fell from his shoulders as he stepped back. 

“I apologize,” he said. “That was uncalled for.”

Y/N found herself laughing. She brushed her hair back with one hand, stifling her giggles with the other. When she looked up at Loki, she found a wounded look on his face. 

“No, no, Loki,” she managed between her laughs, stepping towards him. “If I’m being as obvious as you and I both think I am, that wasn’t uncalled for at all.” 

His gaze was now one of curiosity and what Y/N dared call hopefulness. His lips spread in another confident, self-satisfied smile. “So you do love me.” 

Curse her flush! She cast her gaze to the ground. “I have admitted to nothing.”

Her heart sang when he chuckled. “You are a terrible liar.”

“Shut your pretty mouth.”

His smile was practically a beam of light straight from the sun itself, though it lasted hardly long enough. 

“You may have to help me keep it shut.”

“Ohh, you…”

So much for smooth beginnings. 


End file.
